


The Big Guns

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hybrids, Inappropriate Humor, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naming Your Toys, Nudity, Orgasm, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Science Experiments, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing Toys, Spreader Bars, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Stuffing, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika pulls out the big ones as she gives Red Alert the night of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Guns

**Author's Note:**

> A public reminder that with all sex, please prepare and consent on everything. Please avoid sharing toys or using toys that are new without properly testing them. And don't forget, stretch and lube and communication are key.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

The constant hum of the vibrator almost blocked out the sounds of the tied up woman begging and moaning.

 

Strika found the sight of her lover more enticing than the sound.  Her dear, little Red Alert, lying on her back with her knees tied back, her hands attached to her ankles as a spreader kept her from finding any relief against the toy abusing her clit.

 

Her red, gaping womanhood beckoned to her, pleading to be refilled.  The strap-on, a fairly big pink one, wiggled as Strika slid back and watched as her lover squirmed in her ties.

 

"S-Stri-!  Auuwwww~ P-Please... Need it... Need-!  Please fill me-!  AHHH!"

 

The settings, controlled by the switch in her hand, moved it down again as Strika used the other to stroke the rubber-like fake cock attached to the straps wrapped around her boy shorts.

 

"Do you want Miss Blossom to make you feel good again?"

 

"Yes-!  Yes, yes, please..."

 

"You like Miss Blossom, don't you?"

 

"Yes!  Yes!  I do, I do!"

 

"Miss Blossom wants to help you, but I'm afraid she'll have to retire from your sweet pussy tonight."

 

"Hu-What-?" Red Alert raised her head to look at the other.

 

"Well, let's just say someone else wants to tend to your lovely insides today." Setting the vibrator to low, she placed it down and reach for the bottle of oil as she lathered up her fingers and the fake cock again, "Miss Blossom still wants to play with you, so she'll be somewhere else."

 

Red had no time to ask again as wet, slick fingers pressed against her back hole and began to press in, causing her to arch back and scream.

 

"There, there.  It won't be so lonely back there anymore," Strika cooed the other as she began to open up the anus's entrance.  "It's a good thing I made you wear that butt plug last night.  Kept you nice and open for tonight, didn't it?"

 

The blush on the other's face was proof that the butt plug was a hit.  Perhaps...

 

"Maybe I should make you wear one to work.  A small, baby one for my precious little Reddy.  Then you'd be all nice and ready once you came home to me.  Would you want to try that one day?"

 

It was definitely a fantasy to the other by the lustful look in her eyes.  Strika took it one step further as she leaned in to the others ear, Miss Blossom pressing against the swollen labia of the other.

 

"I could train you to take a bigger butt plug.  And then we could put a vibrator inside your butt  _all day long_.  Perhaps we could two inside you, leaving you stuffed and all ready for me to eat you out for dinner at the end of the day."

 

This was clearly turning the other on hard by the bucking into her fingers and strap-on, the rectum's walls grasping around her intruding appendages.

 

"There, there.  Miss Blossom's here to make you feel better."  Pulling out from the well stretched hole, Strika slowly pushed in the strap-on as she watched the other's face lit up under her.

 

The squirting of her fluids meant the other had cum again.

 

"That's my girl." Kissing the other, the bigger woman unstrapped herself from the dildo before attaching and tightening it to her lover, having it firmly in place plugging up Red's anus.

 

"There.  And now we can get to our dear friend who's been waiting forever."

 

"Wh-Who is it?  Miss Pearl?  Miss Peach?  Ms. Thunder?"

 

"Oh, no no no.  They are not the main entertainment tonight, Red." Strika reached over to pull up a strap-on harness.  It did not have a dildo in place.  "She's busy getting ready."

 

"G-Getting ready?"

 

"Oh yes... why, she's been here preparing for you this whole evening."

 

"R-Really?" Red Alert looked around to no avail.  "B-But I don't see-"

 

"Here, let me show you."

 

Red watched in confusion as Strika got to her knees to unbuckle her boy shorts.  There was even more confusion on her face as the bigger woman stood up on the mattress and began to shimmy her shorts down to fall to her ankles.

 

It was only when she noticed the slickness of her lover's nethers that Red's mind began to comprehend just what sort of 'surprise' she was getting this evening.

 

Watching her lover's lustful gaze, Strika reached down and grabbed at the base of the dildo deep in her vagina.  And with a smile on her face, she pulled slowly on the giant, green-colored toy as fluids spilled out around it.  Her eyes closed blissfully when it popped out of her lips, fluids running down her thighs freely as she held up the behemoth for her lover to see.

 

The intense desire in the other eyes when she met her gaze again only made her spill more fluids down her legs.

 

"... Oh my lord..."

 

"This is Mrs. Buttercup." Strika said as she kneeled back down on the bed and held out the toy for her lover to see.  "Say hello."

 

Red Alert bit her lip before leaning forward to kiss the soaked toy.  Strika gently placed it between the giant breasts nestled against the tied up arms as she moved to attach the harness (that came with its own underwear to wear underneath) to herself.

 

"I think you'll like Mrs. Buttercup.  She knows all the best places to play with."

 

There was no response from the other as she watched the other leave a mess on her breasts, taking the toy to firmly attach it to its base before shuffling forward to spread her legs even further.

 

"How are you doing, Red?" Strika asked as she leaned forward to hover over the other, Mrs. Buttercup waiting against the others bared opening covered in fluids.

 

"Feeling... so good."

 

"Do you want me to untie your hands?  Are your shoulders hurting?"

 

A headshake eased her as Red bucked into her.  "Afterwards.  I want a turn with the toys."

 

"Heh.  If you can sit after this."

 

"I don't have to." Red smiled wickedly as she kissed Strika's nose. "You'll do all the work and all I'll have to do is lie back and play with the controls while you sit there making a mess on the sheets."

 

Oh, she liked that.  Strika loved playing with herself while Red watched her.  Especially when vibrators were inside her and she used them against her to make her plea and beg to touch herself.

 

"You'll let me use the vibrator, won't you?  The big roller one that you like to press to my clit?"

 

"Oh no," Red gasped as the dildo's end rubbed against the entrance's slick lips, "You eat me out good enough and I'll let you use your fingers."

 

"Oh, you cruel, cruel woman."

 

"I'll be one if you don't help Mrs. Buttercup."

 

A smile mirroring Red's came onto Strika's face as she slowly pressed the green toy in, watching her lover's raptured face as the progress continued all the way to the toy being fully seated in her.

 

"Primus... Primus, god..."

 

"Big?"

 

"Oh Primus yes."

 

"Best hold on cause you won't feel your legs after this."

 

Red laughed as she pulled her legs back farther, "Just try it."

 

And so Strika did.  Her hips snapped into the other's as Red's echoing cries were caught in a passionate kiss.

 

It was raw and wet and bruising, but both were not disappointed as they came over and over before Strika couldn't snap her hips any longer.

 

Of course, that was only the end of that round.  They still had the night to play with.

 

END


End file.
